Steps to Sexy
by xBleedingBlackRosex
Summary: Immediately post-'Sexy'. Kurt is determined to find his sexy side and gets some unexpected help along the way. Is he doing this for the Warblers? For Blaine? For himself? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: So Unsexy

**Hey, everyone! I just finished watching the latest Glee episode, "Sexy," and I totally fell off my chair laughing at Kurt's "sexy face" and how uncomfortable he was during The Talk. So I wrote this. And now I'm actually sharing it. Oh god. *hides***

…

The moment Kurt's door closed, he collapsed onto his bed, face buried in the pillows, the pamphlets in his hand carelessly tossed onto his desk. He felt embarrassed, ignorant, and frustrated. After coming out as gay to his father, he had just assumed he had been able to avoid the bullet known as The Talk. Yet there he was, still blushing from the discussion he'd had moments before downstairs with his dad.

He moved his head enough to crack one eye open and peak at the pamphlets scattered across the surface of his desk, intermixing themselves with his homework. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. Whenever he attempted to educate himself in such intimate matters, though, his cheeks would ignite and he would get such a strange, alien sensation that he would have to run to the bathroom and splash water on his face. After a few failed attempts, he'd given up, assuming that he would never be in any sort of position in which the knowledge would be necessary anyway.

That was before he'd met Blaine, of course. While the older boy did not seem to return Kurt's feelings, his mere presence was nudging Kurt's innermost thoughts in a direction he had never before considered. All this talk of sexing up the Warblers' performances, and watching Blaine throughout the scandalous number, was not helping. He had always prided himself in his purity. At this rate, however, his ignorance would be nothing but a fault, the weak link of the Warblers.

_Well, there's absolutely _no way _I'm going to be the weak link._

In a burst of determination, Kurt scooped up the pamphlets, sat himself down on his bed cross-legged, and began.

…

A couple hours later, after reading the tangible information and then turning to the Internet for further knowledge, Kurt was blown away. Once he'd gotten over the self-conscious, uneasy concept of gay sex, he was able to actually focus on what the words were saying, and, to his greatest astonishment, it did not make him want to hurl. Quite the contrary, in fact. He found himself riveted to the description of homosexual intercourse. Despite the lingering sensation of being dirty and perverted, he reasoned with himself that, being a gay male, he would need to know these sort of things in the rare chance he ever got a boyfriend he wanted to go all the way with. (The rarity being the getting-a-boyfriend part, not the wanting-to-go-all-the-way part.)

Through the onslaught of new emotions and information, Kurt couldn't help but notice that the face that swam through his mind more often than any other's was Blaine's.

_Damn, white boy, you've got it bad_, he could hear the voice of Mercedes in his head and sighed heavily, unable to deny it. Still, what could he do about it? Blaine was his best friend, and did not seem to have any intention of developing their relationship further.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" he declared at last, striding over to his iPod speakers and hitting shuffle.

Bad move.

He had never before realized how many sexual innuendos and references were imbedded in modern songs. Lyrics he'd once sung along to, quite loudly and unabashedly, made his face flush and his arms wrap around himself uncomfortably. He had to skip quite a few of them. It was after passing by "Firework" by Katy Perry – rather quickly, because it only took him a few seconds to figure out what the song was actually about – that he was struck with a thought. He'd always overcome his hurdles and confronted his emotions through songs. Why couldn't he do the same for this case? If he wanted to keep his position in the Warblers and show Blaine that he did indeed have sex appeal, he would first need to prove it to himself.

Without further ado, Kurt unplugged his iPod player from the wall and slipped it into his bag. He raced downstairs.

"Kurt?" his father called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to Dalton for a while," he called back hurriedly as he dashed passed.

"Wait, what?" Burt came out, spatula in hand. "It's a Saturday!"

"I know, but the acoustics in the Warbler Hall are way better than my room, and I _really_ need to practice. Regionals are only a week away, after all."

He still looked confused, but he conceded. "Well, alright. Drive safe."

"Bye, Dad!" And with that, Kurt snatched up his keys and all but lunged into his car.

…

Kurt knew the first step he would have to take in his quest to find his 'sexy side' was to accept his feelings at the moment. He simply _did not_ feel sexually attractive in other people's eyes. This was why, with a heavy sigh, he plugged his iPod player into the wall behind the piano of the Warbler Hall and scrolled to his Alanis Morisette songs.

The karaoke version of "So Unsexy" began to fill the room. He walked to the center of the empty hall, his shoes echoing in the emptiness, and began to sing, unafraid of being overheard. It was a Saturday, after all, as his father had pointed out, and the boys who boarded at Dalton were all in the dorm rooms across campus.

_Oh these little rejections how they add up quickly _

_One small sideways look and I feel so ungood _

_Somewhere along the way I think I gave you the power to make _

_Me feel the way I thought only my father could _

_Blaine_, he realized, gazing unseeingly towards the picturesque windows. _Blaine makes me feel the way my father does – loved. Special. Accepted. Even with the 'little rejections' during the Gap Attack and Rachel's party, he still makes me feel different when I'm around him. Better._

_Oh these little rejections how they seem so real to me _

_One forgotten birthday I'm all but cooked _

_How these little abandonments seem to sting so easily _

_I'm thirteen again, am I thirteen for good? _

He crossed to the piano, trailed a finger across the keys, remembered when Blaine had played it briefly for him during their rendition of 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'

_I can feel so unsexy for someone so beautiful _

_So unloved for someone so fine _

_I can feel so boring for someone so interesting _

_So ignorant for someone of sound mind _

_Oh these little protections how they fail to serve me _

_One forgotten phone call and I'm deflated _

_Oh these little defenses how they fail to comfort me _

_Your hand pulling away and I'm devastated_

When the song ended, Kurt could not help but smile to himself. He felt accomplished. He may not have felt sexy at the moment – or ever before – but he knew that wasn't going to keep him down. He knew his problem. Now it was time to tackle it. Self-respect, after all, was the first step towards feeling comfortable in one's own body.

He just hoped he'd get over this hurdle in time for Sectionals.

…

**So, what do you think? :) It's my first fic so it's probably not the greatest, but...**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy, Naughty

**OH MY GOODNESS! :D Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I don't have time to thank you each individually, but I'd just like to express my immense gratitude! You've all been so supportive...*sends cyber cookies to everyone***

…

Kurt was exhausted, and the sunlight was fading outside, so he grabbed his iPod player, tossed it in his bag, and headed back out, figuring he'd just come back the next day. Besides, he would have to find another song, one that would help him in his mission to find his sexier side (if, indeed, he even had one).

He left the Warbler Hall and headed back towards the parking lot, completely unaware of the two boys peaking around the corner, eyes wide and mouths open in surprise and awe...Boys that were already beginning to guess what was going on with the countertenor.

…

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Am I sexy?_

_From: Mercedes Jones_

_What are you talking about? Of course you are! Why? Did someone tell you otherwise? I'll cut them_

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Haha thanks, but seriously. I've really gotta step things up if I want to be ready_

_From: Mercedes Jones_

_For WHAT?_

Kurt bit his lip. As much as he loved Mercedes, she was still technically from an opposing team, and more importantly the team that started the 'sexy' trend for Regionals. He would be betraying the Warblers by talking to her about their newest theme. Although all his best friends were still in New Directions, his loyalty, at the moment, remained with Dalton's glee club.

_From: Kurt Hummel_

_Nothing. Anyway can you think of any songs I might be able to use?_

_From: Mercedes Jones_

_Oh come on don't be stupid. 4 Minutes? Toxic? Le Jazz Hot? Push It? You've already done plenty of sexy songs_

Kurt's cheeks flushed at the memory of their "Push It" extravaganza. It had by far been his most scandalous moment, so much so that he'd done his best to erase it from his mind. At the time he'd been fine learning and performing those moves, but thinking back he could not even begin to try and repeat them. He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out, wishing his self-consciousness would leave him just as easily as his breath did.

_From: Mercedes Jones_

_Look I don't know what this is about, but remember that we all love you for you and to us you'll always be hot :) Don't EVER let anyone convince you you're not. They're just jealous._

Kurt laughed and texted back his gratitude, before tossing his phone onto his pillow and collapsing backwards across his sheets. Why _had_ he been so comfortable with provocative dances before in New Directions? He'd never even given it any thought...Was it the new school? Perhaps the uniforms were gradually sapping him of his sex appeal. _No, that's not it._ The new crush, then? Was it his nerves that were impairing his performance?

A song swam to his lips, and almost subconsciously, he began to murmur the lines to the silent room.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire _

_Bad decisions, that's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life_

He sat up and crossed to his closet, flipping through his jackets in an absentminded way, vaguely wondering what he would wear on Monday, in the hypothetical situation that he would be attending McKinley again instead of the uniformed Dalton. Choosing outfits always calmed his mind.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated _

_Look, I'm still around _

_Only it isn't true, _he mourned._ I'm _not_ still around. I ran. I ran from Karofsky. I ran from it all. Does that make me a wuss?_

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong _

_Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead _

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! _

_Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game _

_It's enough! I've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_No_, he decided. _It doesn't make me a wuss._ It was the right thing to do. If Kurt had stayed, his life would have been threatened once again, what with the return of Karofsky to the halls of McKinley. If he had not left, something would have surely gone down. And, besides, if he had died, he would never have gotten to know Blaine so well. That, in itself, was justification enough for him.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less than fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing _

_You're fuckin' perfect to me _

It was good advice to himself. Mercedes was right. He shouldn't – he wouldn't – ever hide who he was. The only reason he'd survived in McKinley was because he'd been fiercely individualistic and confident. If he wanted to feel comfortable at the next Warbler meeting, he would need to bring back something of the mindset he'd had in New Directions. Before, he'd been ignorant of the truths of sex, and he'd accepted that, but that absence of knowledge turned bitter when he fell for Blaine. Now, much more informed, he needed to find his comfort zone once again and figure out how to bring himself to grind and caress in front of an audience without resistance._ If the pompous, dapper students of Dalton can do it, I can._

…

The next day, Kurt once again returned to the Warbler Hall with his iPod speakers. The hallways were just as deserted as they'd been the day before. Still, he closed the door firmly on the off chance somebody entered the main building and heard him. He plugged the dock in and moved to the middle of the room as he'd done the day previous, waiting for the music to fill the acoustically-blessed chamber.

The first few lines of Tata Young's "Sexy Naughty Bitchy" blossomed, and his body began to move. _Just like old times_, he kept chanting to himself. For the first part, he focused solely on dancing. By clearing his mind completely and telling himself it was simply practice with his old glee club, he was able to convince himself it was just like any other performance and ignore the inappropriateness of his moves. He could practically see Mr. Schuester's instructions, Rachel's protests, Mercedes's snickering, and Brittany's sporadic inputs of surprisingly useful tips on promiscuity. He started to really get into it, twirling around the room without any hesitation.

_People think it's intimidating_

_When a boy is cool with his sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype boys_

_Like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my shirts to be a little too sexy_

_Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

His hips swung and his feet led him through the furniture with ease. Miraculously, it seemed that his body knew the steps before his mind could even think them up. It made it all the more clear to him that his struggles with being sexy stemmed directly from a mental block, not from a physical resistance.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

_I pick my shirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls bitchy_

_Can't change who I am_

_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me_

Kurt was panting by the end, but he was glowing with pride. He could still be sexy; it had not been lost on him after all. Everything was coming together...When the Warblers met the next day, he would be prepared. They would all be blown away by just how _sexy_ Kurt Hummel could be.

…

When the two boys saw the countertenor head back towards his music player, flushed but smiling triumphantly, they glanced at each other. Huddled there in the doorway, they had a silent conversation with their eyes. Then, with a nod, they promptly threw open the doors and strode in.

"Kurt! We've come to help!"

…

**Alrighty, that's enough for now ;D Review with your guess as to who the boys are!**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


	3. Chapter 3: Untouched

**Great guesses, guys! :D Cyber-cookies for you all! And now I'll shut up and just let you read.**

…

Kurt blanched, then blushed so fiercely he seriously wondered if one could spontaneously combust from embarrassment. At the moment, it felt quite possible. His eyes bugged out of their sockets and his jaw fell. _This can't be happening...To have someone catch me practicing is one thing, but to have _these two_ see me is...Oh god._

Wes and David smirked.

"H-Help?" Kurt finally managed, his voice hoarse with panic. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on." David came over and clapped him on the shoulder. Kurt jolted forward. "We know you've been coming here all weekend to sing. You've been totally weird at Warbler practice even since Blaine called the emergency meeting and said we had to sex-up our performances if we want to win Regionals...Wes and I knew something was up."

Kurt sighed, folding his arms across his chest and mumbling, "I was about as sexy as a baby penguin, wasn't I...?"

"How come you didn't say anything?" the Asian-American asked gently.

"I-..." But Kurt was lost for words.

Blaine's friends sighed sympathetically. The darker-skinned boy spoke up again. "Well, anyway, we're here to offer our assistance!"

"You're doing really well," Wes chipped in. "But you're not quite there yet – you still look a little uncomfortable with your own body, as if you're holding back...If you wanna blow everyone away, you're gonna have to kick it up a notch."

"And that's where we come in!" David spread his arms wide in theatricality.

Kurt, despite wallowing in hopelessness, felt his eyebrow creep northwards. "You two?"

"Well, naturally," Wes smirked. They wrapped their arms around each other. "After all, we're the sexiest people in this school! Ah, we have so much to teach you..."

_If these guys weren't so undeniably straight, they'd make awesome gays,_ Kurt mused. _And they're wrong about that...Blaine is...Oh shut up, Kurt, you can't say things like that! Just play along...They do probably know more than you. They could help._

But suspicion clouded Kurt's expression. "What's in it for you?"

They exchanged an unfathomable glance. "Oh, nothing..." But Kurt locked his gaze on them until, fidgeting, David caved. "Alright, alright! We're tired of the tension between you and Blaine! If you want to get together just get on with it already!"

As Kurt mouthed retorts that never quite formed into words, Wes added, "Seriously. If we didn't love you two so much we'd hate you for all the unnecessary drama."

Before Kurt could snap at them and deny it all – lying through his teeth in the process – he was bypassed by the two invaders as they attacked his iPod. After a short tussle on who would get to hold it, they scrolled through his vast assortment of songs, commenting on them with semi-professional comments. "That one might work..." "Oh, this would be perfect! But it's totally not in Kurt's voice range..." "What about that one? It could work." "No, it might give the wrong message. We're going for sexy, here, not slutty."

At one point, Wes glanced up at Kurt, who was paralyzed where he stood, still trying to wrap his mind around what they'd said. _Him and Blaine? How did they know about his crush? Was he seriously that obvious?_ "Have you performed any of these before with New Directions? Any of the sexy songs, I mean..."

"I-, um." Kurt shook his head and, with a bit of struggle, managed to regain his regular articulacy. "Yes, actually. I did '4 Minutes' by Madonna, 'Push It' by Salt N Pepa, 'Toxic' by Britney Spears..."

Their jaws hit the floor in unison. "Y-You performed _those_ songs, and _now_ you're self-conscious? You're kidding us!"

Kurt pierced them with an icy glare that warned them to refrain from this direction of conversation at once if they wanted to leave the room with their balls intact. David quickly dropped his head back to the iPod to avoid eye contact with the fuming brunette. "R-Right, well, anyway...We should get to work. Tomorrow's the next meeting."

"We are going to teach you the Art of Promiscuity!" Wes cheered.

Kurt rolled his eyes, unwilling to express the gratitude he felt. They moved him to the center of the room, hit play, and joined him.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah_

_lalalala lalalala_

Kurt snorted at their choice of song. But they seemed to be completely serious about it. Therefore, he did his best to keep a straight face and go along with it, once more slipping into his mindset of it's-just-another-New-Directions-practice, replacing Wes and David in his mind with the Cheerios in McKinley's glee club.

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

Kurt had to admit, they were good. _Really_ good. They gave him tips on his voice – "make it more gravely here" and "whisper on that line...yeah, like that!" – but focused mostly on his moves – "really emphasize the twist on that beat" and "you've got great hips, so use them to your advantage" and "keep your expression fairly toned down...for you it's probably best we keep it at a 'just woke up after great sex' instead of a 'holy shit I'm totally turned on right now.'"

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

They repeated this song half a dozen times, each time correcting something more about Kurt's performance. He was uncomfortable to the extreme about knowingly letting them watch, but he knew that if he was uneasy about just Wes and David, there would be no way he could do it in front of Blaine and the other Warblers. If he was honest, they did indeed help immensely, but of course he would never admit it. When they felt like he'd finally grasped the 'art of promiscuity,' as Wes put it, they chose the song he would perform the following day.

Hours later, their stomachs rumbling and a light sheen of sweat glistening on their foreheads, they collapsed onto the couches off to the side of the hall.

"I-...I think you're ready," David panted, patting the back of his neck with his sleeve.

"Definitely," Wes breathed. "Never knew you could be so provocative, Kurt...Makes me wish we'd been there for the others! Any chance of doing 'Toxic' again for us?"

Kurt, who had been trying to fix his hair with the portable can of hairspray he had with him at all times, chucked the bottle at him in answer. They laughed. The fashionista then retrieved his hairspray, finished applying it, and returned it and his speakers to his bag. David took this as an indication that the lesson had come to an end.

"Well," he said, getting to his feet, "I'm off. Gonna pick up Jenny and take her to a movie. See you two losers tomorrow!"

"I hope you choke on your popcorn!" Wes called after him.

Kurt chuckled at their antics, and, with a smile to Wes, left the room as well.

…

The next day, he awoke with so many butterflies in his stomach he was pretty sure he was going to hurl. After sprinting to the bathroom and splashing his face with water, however, he knew it was just nerves attacking his insides. All the confidence he'd had on Sunday in the Warbler Hall seemed to have been sapped from him, leaving him a quivering mess of stress. _What was I thinking? I can't be sexy in front of the others! Oh god, what is Blaine going to think? I'm going to make a total fool of myself...Again. How do I always somehow get myself into these situations?_

But then he mentally slapped himself. _Come on, Kurt, pull yourself together! You've practiced too hard. You're going to go through with this, and they're going to love it, and we're going to win at Sectionals. It's okay, it's just like a regular New Directions number. They're not going to laugh at you. They're your new family. They'll be glad their lead countertenor isn't so awkward anymore and bringing them down. Right?_

"Kurt?"

The knock on his door made him jump. He cleared his throat and called, "Yes, Dad?"

"You up? There's breakfast downstairs if you want some before school..."

"Thanks, Dad, I'll be down in a bit!" Footsteps retreated from his door. Heaving a great sigh, the porcelain-skinned boy exited the bathroom and got ready for the day. Uniform, moisturizing, hair, and he was ready. He ended up taking too long on his cremes and had to pass up the waffles and simply grab an apple on his way out the door. He did not particularly mind, though; he was afraid if he ate a large breakfast he would be absolutely nauseous by third period.

…

When he arrived at school, Wes and David gave him obnoxiously obvious winks, which not even a blind man could have missed, and suddenly announced they had to find Thad for an important Warbler Council discussion, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. The older boy stared at his friends as they scurried away, eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"That was weird," Kurt smiled innocently.

"Yeah." He turned back and flashed the taller boy that heart-melting half-grin of his. "They've been acting weird since last night, actually. They were gone for most of the day, and when they came back they kept _tittering_ and poking me. I didn't even know David _could_ titter!"

"Huh." Kurt kept his expression carefully befuddled. "Strange...Any idea why?"

"With those two? Never!" He laughed, closely followed by Kurt, and together they made their way towards the main building for their first periods: French for Kurt, Physics for Blaine. _This is going to be a long day_, Kurt despaired. There was no way he was going to be able to focus in class, what with his internal panic over his performance coming up after school combined with constantly restraining Wes and David from spilling the beans.

…

What felt like millennia later, the final bell echoed through the hallways, and Kurt all but sprinted out the door. He swung by his car to retrieve his iPod dock and made his way upstairs to the Warbler Hall, doing his best to walk normally so he wouldn't arrive insanely early. When he finally did draw up to the open doors, there were already about half of the members present. David caught his eye, nudged Wes beside him, and gave a little wave. Kurt smiled back. Blaine, who had his back to the door, turned to see who they were greeting and beamed in welcome, looking genuinely happy to see him.

Blaine approached him and lowered his voice fractionally so the others in the room chattering away did not overhear him. "Hey! I just wanted to apologize for bringing about this whole sexifying-the-Warblers ordeal. I didn't realize it would make you so uncomfortable. I was just thinking of Sectionals, not of your feelings...And for that I'm truly sorry."

Kurt had to vehemently resist leaning over and kissing him, then and there. Instead, he put on a cheerful smile and shook his head. "Don't worry about it! You were right to do what's best for the club. The greater good for the greater number of people, and all that. It was my own problem that I was so ignorant, and my stubbornness about staying as such."

Blaine lowered his gaze. "Um, about that...Did- Did your father, maybe, talk to you...?"

Kurt's eyebrows twitched towards his hairline. "Uh, yeah, actually. Without a doubt the most humiliating moment of my life. But...I guess it helped, in a way." He then frowned a little. "How'd you know?"

"Huh? Oh, no!" he said hurriedly. "No, it was just a guess. You seemed...different, this morning. I don't know, more...confident, I guess? Not to say you're not always confident! It's just-"

Wes called the meeting to order then, and with a smile bright enough to compete with a fire, Kurt settled himself down next to Blaine, who himself seemed pretty glad about something.

"Alright, everybody!" Wes was in front of them. "Settle down. Now, before we get into what songs we should do for Sectionals, we have a little number from our newest member. As most of us know, he was about as sexy as a – how did you put it? Oh yeah – as a baby penguin." There was a bit of chortling amongst the group, which Kurt himself instigated. Blaine glanced at the younger boy, questioning and interested. "He has something to say about that..."

_This is it._

…

**Kurt's performance in the next chapter! :D I didn't think Blaine would be the type to confess he talked to Burt about having The Talk with Kurt...Also, I think I made Wes and David a little more flamboyant than they were really meant to be in the show. But I like them better this way ;D**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


	4. Chapter 4: Kurt Brings Sexy Back

**ALRIGHTY, THIS CHAPTER IS FROM BLAINE'S POINT OF VIEW! HUZZAH! I originally wrote this regularly, focusing on Kurt's thoughts, but I decided to rewrite it from a more Blaine-ish perspective to make it easier to describe the dance. Enjoy!**

…

With a gesture of the hand from Wes, Kurt got to his feet, withdrew his iPod dock and plugged it into the outlet by the grand piano in the back of the room. Blaine watched, more interested than he probably should have been. Only a few days ago, Kurt had been covering his ears at any mention of sex; what had happened over the weekend that'd made him do such an emotional one-eighty? From what the countertenor had said, Burt had taken his advice to heart and finally had The Talk with his son, or at least some version of it. Could that have been the source of his change?

Before he could muse any further, the strong beat of the song began to pound through the room. Blaine recognized it immediately. If he hadn't been so stunned, gaze fixated on Kurt, he would have noticed the widening eyes and dropping jaws around him. There were smiles, too, such as the one slowly breaking out across his own face. He couldn't believe it.

Kurt was bringing sexy back.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

_Take 'em to the bridge_

The boys had eagerly engaged in the number by chipping in with the 'yeah's after every line and clapping to the beat. Wes and David suddenly got to their feet next to Blaine. He spared a glance at the two of them, startled, but soon realized it was all planned. They joined "Fergie," one on each side, and backed him up with choreographed moves and their deeper voices to imitate Justin Timberlake and Timbaland. Numerous club members behind Blaine cheered their approval. He would have done the same, had he not been so enraptured by Kurt's body. _Seriously...how does he _move_ like that?_

_Dirty babe_

_You see the shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

_Take 'em to the chorus_

It was clear to Blaine that Kurt was putting his all into this performance. And it was equally obvious that it was going to be the death of the older Warbler. He'd never been so turned on. He'd always found Kurt to be adorable to the extreme, but never before had he considered him to also be outrageously sexy and hot. Blaine had to resist fanning himself, and hoped desperately that his cheeks were not as inflamed as they felt. This boy, his close friend, the one who cried at _Moulin Rouge_ and knew how to bake a mean carrot cake, was giving Blaine thoughts that...well, that were extraordinarily undapper.

And then the chorus came.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're twerking with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

If he didn't know any better, Blaine could have sworn Kurt was doing this to him on purpose. The younger teen winked, licked his lips, and smirked, all of which made Blaine's mind turn to absolute mush. And that was just above the neck! He hardly dared let his eyes wander down, because the way Kurt was moving his hips should _not_ have been legal. And Wes and David were not helping in the least. The caressing, the stroking, the touching, it was just enough to not appear slutty, while at the same time giving Blaine the almost irresistible urge to lunge out of his chair and take his friends' places. He literally gripped the edge of his chair to keep him from attacking the boy then and there.

When the final linecame to a close, the room was frozen. Kurt was breathing heavily – panting – which naturally only made Blaine's current situation even worse.

Then, starting in the back and spreading like wildfire, the clapping began. Within the minute, the entire hall was echoing with whistling, cheering, and calls for an encore. Kurt, bless him, just blushed and bowed deeply, grinning that brilliant smile that always generated a similar one on Blaine's face. There was a standing ovation. David and Wes both gave Kurt pats on the backs and took overly dramatic bows of their own, blowing kisses and pretending to receive flowers.

Kurt's eyes found his, and they seemed to ask him a question, but he was not entirely sure what it was he wanted. Holding in a passionate confession of his feelings for the stylish youth, he simply gave an approving nod and continued to beam and clap.

The audience streamed forward and surrounded their own personal Fergie, congratulations spewing from all directions. Kurt looked a little taken back at such a positive response, but pleased nonetheless. Blaine stood back from the swarm, afraid if he got within earshot of the boy he'd let slip something he did not want to verbalize. Not yet, at least. Still, that did not stop him from getting jealous at that boy, Nick, currently flinging his arms around a giggling Kurt. Blaine was fairly certain Nick was gay as well. He made a mental note to keep a careful eye on him. _Oh, Blaine, what are you doing? Sizing up the competition? This is just sad..._

"Well!" Wes called over the din, slinging an arm around Kurt's neck. The Warblers slowly settled back down. "That was some performance, was it not?" A round of whooping was his answer. "I don't know about you, David, but I think we've got Regionals in the _bag_ now!"

"Agreed!" They high-fived and sent a still-beaming Kurt to his seat. "Now, before we leave for the day, let's talk about setlists..."

…

When practice let out, they had voiced their opinions on what they should do for the upcoming competition, and now it was up to the Warbler Council – Wes, David, and Thad – to come up with a definite plan. Many people complimented Kurt once more on their way out, and he thanked them graciously. Blaine noted that Nick was among the more enthusiastic congratulators. _Stop it, Blaine! Kurt isn't your property. He doesn't even know how you feel...God, you're being so angsty about all this! Just go up to him and tell him-_

_Tell him what? 'I thought that dance was totally hot and you really turned me on and even though we haven't known each other for very long I really want you to be my boyfriend because you're so cute and nice and strong-willed and witty so will you please go out with me?' Yeah, no._ He may have really liked Kurt, but he wasn't about to pressure him into anything. He knew how hard it was to have to leave school because of bullying. Dealing with boys as well might be too much for him at the moment.

So wrapped up in his internal struggles, the soloist did not notice the very object of his thoughts sidle up next to him as he headed for the door.

"So..." The taller boy dragged the word out, sounding nervous. "What did you think?"

_This is it!_ Blaine's mind screamed at him. _Just tell him how you feel! Well, not the whole you-totally-turned-me-on thing. But tell him about the floaty feeling you get when he's around. Tell him about the smile you get when you think about him. Tell him about the insane amount of hours you've spent daydreaming about him. Tell him how glad you were when he transferred here. Tell him...something!_

But when he looked into Kurt's shining eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. Instead, he flashed a grin and said, "It was really good! I was impressed."

Kurt's face was torn between disappointment and relief, the two antonyms clashing and creating something of a blank expression. Blaine felt like smacking himself. _Idiot! That was your chance! _He told his inner monologue to can it. He'd never been good with romance. He wasn't about to blow his chances with Kurt by moving too fast.

"I'm glad," Kurt sighed. "I-...I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it- it wasn't exactly my norm," the boy shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "I may not quite be there yet, not at your level, but I- I just wanted to show you that...I'm trying. I'm trying to catch up with you." When Blaine said nothing, he chuckled a little, nudged his shoulder with his own, and added playfully, "So you'd better watch out!"

Before Blaine could say anything in response, he felt a pair of hands latch onto his arm and yank him sideways through the doorway of an empty classroom. Wes shut the door firmly behind them.

"Wes, what are you-?" Blaine demanded.

"What do you think you're doing?" his Asian friend hissed. "You're totally screwing this up!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Blaine was used to his friends not making much sense, but he was itching to rejoin Kurt before he left him and went home. His eyes wandered to the door Wes was guarding. "What am I doing in here? And aren't you supposed to be with David and Thad right now?"

Wes shook his head impatiently. "You know why you're here. This is getting ridiculous! If you don't make a move already, somebody else is gonna swoop in and steal him...And then we'll have to deal with your moping for weeks, maybe months, and I am not about to willingly subject myself to that."

Blaine veiled his embarrassment with frustration. "Wes, quit talking about things you don't understand. Now let me leave."

"Oh, like _hell_ I don't know!" he practically shouted. "I spent all of yesterday with Kurt, Blaine. David and I saw him practicing in the Warbler Hall. And don't even _try_ to deny you just thought 'Kurt was so close by? Really?'" he added, eyebrow raised. Blaine's silence spoke for itself. "Uh-huh. Thought so. Now, I'm your friend, so I'm going to tell you this nicely..._Just grow a pair and ask the kid out already!_"

"It's not that easy, Wes," Blaine snapped, not even bothering to try and deny it anymore. The cat was out of the bag. Knowing his friends, they'd probably known for quite a while.

"Yes, it really, really is," Wes insisted. "Just tell me this: Do you like Kurt?"

"I-..." Blaine practically pouted at having to be forced to say it out loud. "Yes. _Yes_, alright! _I like Kurt_. Happy? I love the way he smiles. I love the feeling I get when I'm near him. I love his laugh. I love his witty comments and I love his sense of style. I love it when we have coffee together and I love it when he cries at Disney movies. I get jealous of other guys when they talk to him and I wanted to jump him the entire time he was dancing today. I just...I just..."

Wes smiled softly at this outburst. "Then why don't you just tell him all that yourself?"

And with that, he opened the door, revealing a stupefied Kurt and a smirking David.

_I'm going to _kill_ those two..._

…

**Eep. I'm sorry I'm not sorry ;)**

**I actually originally stopped the story after Kurt's performance. However, as a present for all you lovely reviewers who've asked for more, I'll keep it going for another chapter :) You're welcome ;D Review with your opinion of writing from Blaine's perspective?**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


	5. Chapter 5: Together Forever END

**Holy sea biscuits! Some of your responses to last chapter had be rofl'ing. Which is a lot more awkward than it sounds. I think I got dust bunnies in my hair. But anywho! Thanks a thousand and twelve times over to my lovely reviewers and readers! *sends my love in brownie form***

**And now it's back to Kurt...Sorta.**

…

"Come on, Kurt! We're gonna be late if we don't get a move on."

"And we're gonna be late if you can't walk due to the can of hairspray shoved up your ass!" Kurt retorted from the bathroom. He could hear his boyfriend burst into laughter through the door and smiled in spite of himself. That sound was absolutely beautiful.

Blaine pushed open the door and gazed knowingly at the familiar scene: Kurt bent in front of the mirror, spraying his brown locks into place with such focus it seemed almost a crime to interrupt him. On the other hand, the movie was starting in twenty minutes, and Blaine wanted to get good seats. With a sigh, he moved forwards and took the spray out of the countertenor's hands.

"Hey!" Kurt began to protest. He was quickly silenced, however, with a kiss on the lips. Kurt's resistance instantaneously melted away. Blaine set down the can on the counter and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, drawing them closer together, deepening the kiss. Kurt could not for the life of him remember what he'd been about to argue. And, frankly, he couldn't care less. To be there in Blaine's arms was all that mattered.

The older teen pulled back just enough to lean his forehead against Kurt's, both of their breathing a little heavier than average. "You look _wonderful_, Kurt. Really."

All Kurt could do was nod. Triumphant, Blaine grinned and led them back out to his dorm room. He had a single with its own bathroom – a perk of being prefect of his dormitory – which he honestly couldn't have been more thankful for. He and Kurt could make out without any worries of a roommate or family member walking in on them.

They'd been dating for two months now. Ever since Wes and David tricked Blaine into confessing, they'd been attached at the hip. The Warbler Council announced the following day that the new couple would be performing a duet for Regionals, which everybody was quite supportive of (minus Nick, who did not seem very happy for them at all). Even though they never actually said it out loud – that they were dating – it was painfully obvious even to the casual observer. They hardly ever took their eyes off each other; they held hands whenever in close proximity; when they sang, they sang to their partner and to nobody else; and when they were not practicing for an upcoming performance, they were sneaking chaste kisses when they thought no one was looking. It did not take long for the relationship to become general knowledge around school, having spread rather rapidly with the help of Wes and David.

Speaking of those two...They took it in turns to be either eternally supportive of their new status, or else fake-vomiting at the slightest indications of their feelings for one another. Blaine wasn't angry at them in the least. They had been the reason he'd gotten Kurt, after all. In fact, he thanked them both quite profusely for it. Which, naturally, instigated another round of preening and teasing.

"You're so impatient," Kurt sighed. His smile did not leave his face, however, as he wound his scarf around his neck and slipped into his jacket. Blaine smirked, grabbed him by his coat's lapels, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You love it and you know it," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips, fully aware of the shiver of longing this invoked in the younger boy and chuckling because he knew the feeling all too well. He was finding it harder and harder to keep his hands away from his boyfriend. Kurt had a strange, indescribable power over him, one that made his brain fuzzy and no doubt lowered his IQ by a few points every time they touched.

Although they did not end up winning Regionals that year – New Directions had gone where no glee club had gone before and performed original songs; no matter how breathtaking Blaine and Kurt's duet was, they knew they could not compete with that – Kurt was still happier than he'd ever been. _(Blaine grabbed his keys from his desktop.)_ For once, things were going right for him. _(He opened the door for Kurt and let him walk out first, always the gentleman.)_ For once, the object of his affections returned them wholeheartedly. _(They strode down the hallway shoulder-to-shoulder, Blaine's warm hand at Kurt's waist. It felt completely natural for them both.)_ For once, he had somebody who truly understood him, who loved him for his faults, who stood up for him in a way nobody had done before. _(They climbed into Blaine's car, breath immediately fogging up the windows. Kurt laughed and drew their initials in the frost. Blaine encased them with a heart.) _For once, he knew exactly what it was like to fall madly, deeply, passionately in love. _(They both leaned in, eyes closed, and their lips met once more, unable to get enough of each other. It was utter perfection.)_ For once, he understood how those lovers in romance movies felt. _(Blaine's hand slid up to cradle Kurt's face, ghosting over his skin and causing tingling sensations all over Kurt's body.)_ For once, he felt truly beautiful.

_(They ended up arriving late for the movie. But neither of them cared much anymore.)_

And it would stay that way for as long as Blaine would have him.

…

**And that's that! :D I hope you've all enjoyed this fanfic...Please feel free to go read my other ones!**

**IMPORTANT: ****_THERE IS A SEQUEL_****_! _****It's called '**Pride**.' It has to do with Kurt's pride (thus the title. I know, brilliant, right?) concerning himself, his sexuality, and his boyfriend. Nick will return, and a few new characters will appear as well. I hope you enjoy!**

**Kisses,**

**~Ripple**


End file.
